monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Hurricurse- Timeline
This is the official timeline for my Fan fiction series. If you would like to add suggestions, feel free to do so. Terms that are in Bold are of my creation. While terms that are in Italic ''are of other users. '''BEWARE: There may be some spoilers......' Before the beginning of Time *'Xohrm '''is "born" from the shadows of the forming universe. Beginning of Time *The Planet is formed *The Revalian god "'Revalior'" is born. * '''Appoc-Iblis' is born from Xohrm's "Dark-Magic", as a hyper organism during the planet's birth, to raize any life that would arise. 40,000,000 Years ago *The Protokians form the first Empire on the Revalius Region, and expand. 2,000,000 Years ago...... *The Protokian Empire were almost entirely wiped out by Appoc-Iblis during it's first awakening. 7,000 years ago *Humans first colonize Revalius. *The Humans build shrines around Revalius to worship Revalior, and name the Revalius Region after the god himself. *Xohrm grew jealous of his "Light Brother", and betrays him, casting a spell on Revalior to put him into a deep slumber..... 6,500 years ago *'Gaiasopheles' and Kesena are "Born", and wage war on the Humans of Revalius, and were quickly "adopted" by Xohrm, who takes them under his wing as his "children". * Kesena and Gaiasopheles are "defeated" by a trio of Humans who use the power of a "Ancient's Scroll" to cast them away into the sea of time. *Xohrm is banished to a realm known as "the Abyss of the banished" by the Revalian heroes of the time, his remains shattered to 13 pieces. *They, however, fail to reawaken Revalior. *The Humans rebuild all of their cities and villages. 1,000 years ago *The Human-Monster War occurs in Revalius. 100 Years ago *Kesena and Gaiasopheles return and lay waste to Oakvale Village, turning it into Murkwood Swamp. 40 Years ago *A Ssi-ruvi Starship crashes onto ARK Island. The Humans of Revalius make a Labratory on ARK Island using the Ssi-Ruvi Technology from the starship, and use the facility for numerous experiments. 21 years ago (MH Hurricurse Amnesia) *Hurricurse, Genecid, and Goajiroth are "Born" Through numerous experiments on ARK Island labeled as "Project Jenova". Goajiroth escapes the Facility and is Recovered by the Ssi-ruvi. *The Blood Dragons come to the planet and gives Humans on the research facility on Hiroshima Island the technology to create organisms. The Result was Dawn. *Sapphire and her kingdom attacks ARK Island, and attempts to take Hurricurse, but fails. *The Revalian military attacks Hiroshima Island to capture Dawn but fail. *Hurricurse ends up in Revalius with no memoery of his past, and is found unconcious in Remobra beach by Kisisa and her friends. *''Taka'' and Relcia enter Revalius to end the Monster War in Revalius. *Dawn ends up in the Aetherius region with a hatred for other humans after the death of Daniel. *Hurricurse, Arion, Kisisa, Taka, Relcia and a few Monsters that were against the war, fight Kesena and Gaiasopheles and emerge Victorious, but not before Shira kills herself to kill Kesena, wo was inside her body at the time. *Taka and Relcia head back to Central world. *'Team Hurricane' is formed by Hurricurse, Kisisa, Genecid and Arion. 20-17 years ago 20 years (MH Hurricurse 2: Invasion) *The Ssi-ruvi attack Revalius alongside Goajiroth. Hurricurse, Kisisa, Genecid and Arion and their monster friends prepare to defend their home. *Goajiroth kills Genecid. *Yuki and "The Viper", join Team Hurricane. *Team Hurricane defeats Goajiroth, but not before he turns into Fatal Goajiroth. *The Ssi-ruvi are defeated, and are sent fleeing into splinter groups all over Revalius, Aetherius and Val Habar. *Hurricurse and Kisisa are married. 19 years ago (MH Hurricurse 3: Prime) *a Zaphon Prime Awakens in Val Habar, and starts unleashing it's Zaphon, and starts corrupting nearby monsters and humans, both living and dead. *Hurricurse starts hunting the Ssi-ruvi splinter groups. Meanwhile, he discovers the existance of Zaphon. *Hurricurse Encounters Goajiroth, reborn, in the form of "Safir Goajiroth". *Hurricurse defeats Safir Goajiroth. *Hurricurse fights Zaphon Prime, a being composed entirely of Zaphon, and emerges victorious. Zaphon Prime, upon it's defeat, attempts to take Hurricurse with him, but only manages to absorb his armor. *'Dark Hurricurse '''is born from the remains of Zaphon Prime, Hurricurse's DNA, and his own Fatalis armor. 18 Years ago (MH Hurricurse 4: Echoes of Blood) *Hurricurse and his team go to the Aetherius region and encounter Dark Hurricurse. *Dark Hurricurse is initially defeated by Hurricurse, but returns in Sulfur Bog. *Team Hurricane encounters Dawn for the First time. *Dark Hurricurse is defeated by Hurricurse, Jaskir and Dawn in Hiroshima Island. 17 Years ago (MH Story of Dawn) *The Ssi-Ruvi splinter groups are all gone, and the people of Revalius celebrate not only this, but the return of the "Blood Comet". *The Blood Dragons Invade The Planet, and their leader, Blood Doom, Finds Dawn and tells her to find the 7 Spirit Gems and bring them to him "as promised", which confuses Dawn, and makes her go searching for the Spirit Gems to uncover the past of her creation. *After learning of her past, and finding a purpose, Dawn fights Blood Eclipse, in his Devil Form, while she empowered herself with the spirit gems to become "Spirit Dawn". She defeats Devil Eclipse and sends the Blood Comet to an unknown dimension by using the power of "Spirit Drive". *Kisisa announces to Hurricurse that she is pregnant, much to his joy. *A Kalamos named Malicose steals the artifact known as "The Heart of Miralis" and uses it in a ritual to bring Kesena back to the mortal realm. *The last of the Ssi-ruvi retreive and revive Goajiroth, who began to question his loyalty to the Ssi-ruvi and his purpose after a transmission from the Ssi-ruvi empire. (MH Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena) *Kesena attacks the last of the Ssi-ruvi on the planet, and defeats Goajiroth, sending him to a sector of the base filled with Zaphon, and left him to rot. The Result after was Goajiroth's mutation into "Zaphon Goajiroth". Kesena then searches for "'Infinity Weapon'". *Hurricurse, Yuki, Jaskir, Dawn and Tiara reform Team Hurricane to fight against Kesena after she, Malicose and Warence the Warlaros attacks central city. They eventually team up with Goajiroth, who "gets a change in heart". *Kesena Creates Kyushi, who is sent to kidnap Kisisa, who is bearing her and Hurricurse's child. *Hurricurse frees Doragon from his "Prison Realm", and Doragon helps Hurricurse in his fight against Kesena and her followers. *C-123 "Stigma", a Protokian Android, is awakened by Arion, Terrak, Dawn, Goajiroth, Jaskir, Yuki and Tiara. *Kyushi flees after being initially defeated by Hurricurse, Stigma and Doragon. *Kesena Awakens Infinity Weapon through a ritual, and attempts to finish the ritual by Killing Hurricurse, but Goajiroth saves Hurricurse's life by sacrificing his, which still awakes the Infinity Weapon anyways. *Kama the Phantom Kirin, and some Chroma Wisps, revive Goajiroth, turning him back to a more "Human" appearance, as well as curing him of Zaphon. Goajiroth then joins Hurricurse's fight against Kesena. *Infinity Weapon is Defeated, and Hurricurse and his team fight Kesena for the final time, as well as Malicose. *Malicose is Killed by Warence, who betrays Kesena, and helps Hurricurse, and Hurricurse kills Kesena. *After the battle, and the return to Revalius, Kisisa gives birth to Meia. *Dawn and Jaskir get married, and have their own son, named Leo. *Goajiroth, Doragon, Yuki, and Tiara join '''P.U.R. '(Protectors of a United Revalius). Two Years later..... (Legacy of Hurricurse series) Before the events of "The New Heroes" *Kyushi gathers followers and forms the "13th Order", and gains Kesena's power. *She then attacks Central City and kills King Talos, and takes his son, who is then turned into Beelzeus. *The "7th Resistance" is forrmed, to fight back against the 13th order. *Kisisa and Hurricurse lend Meia to Arion and Terrak, who adopt her, before Kisisa and Hurricurse disappear. Legacy of Hurricurse: The New Heroes *Meia discovers her powers, and Arion and Terrak reveal to her identity of her real parents, and she leaves her home to figure out her future, and is stalked by the 13th order, as they hunt her down. *Arion and Terrak are killed by Infernal, who is in turn, killed by Valdo. *Kyushi brings Sapphire back to life as a human/brachydios hybrid like creature with powers of her own. *Meia is "reunited" with her mother, Kisisa, before Meia joins the 7th Resistance. *Kyushi goes to the depths of "The Abyss of the Banished" to recover the remains of her "grandfather", Xohrm. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Gojira57